


Connection

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [28]
Category: Chicago PD (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay has an audition for a main role on a TV show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 28/30  
> AU Prompt: Actors

Jay reads over his part once again as he waits to be called in for his audition.  He still can’t believe he’s getting the chance to audition for a major role in a TV show.  This could be the break he needs.

 

“Jay Halstead,” someone calls from the door leading to the audition room.

 

Jay stands up and makes his way up to the woman.  “I’m Jay.”

 

“Welcome, Jay.  I’m Julia Borden.  Come on in.  We have a Madison Ashley for you to read with waiting.”

 

Jay nods.  “Okay.”  He follows Julia into the room and looks over to see who the actress is reading with him.  He’s stunned to see Lydia Martin standing there. 

 

“Lydia, this is Jay Halstead,” Julia says.  “He will be your Nick Goodwin.”

 

Lydia smiles at Jay.  “Okay.” 

 

“All right, let’s start with page four, line sixteen.  Nick is walking into the building to find Madison locked out of her apartment.”

 

Jay nods as he flips to the page.  “Just start whenever?”

 

“Yes.  Whenever you two are ready you can begin.”

 

He looks at Lydia.  “Ready?”

 

“I am.  Are you?”

 

“Yes.”  He grins before looking at the script to make sure he has the right lines going through his head.

 

Once they finish with the scene, Julia calls for them to stop.  Jay turns toward the table, hoping that it wasn’t too bad.  Julia smiles and claps her hands together.

 

“Wonderful job.  Have you two worked together before?”

 

“No, ma’am.  This is actually the first time we’ve even met,” Jay answers.

 

“Wow.  Well, I must say that you two have a great connection.  I think we’ve seen enough for now.  We will let you know either way.”

 

Jay follows Lydia out of the building.  “It was great working with you up there,” he says.

 

Lydia smiles at him.  “It was.  And I have to agree with her.  There was definitely a connection.  I’ll see you later, Jay.”

 

**The End**


End file.
